


Almost...

by roonerspism



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/pseuds/roonerspism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Holmes and Watson, just about to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the [KINK MEME](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/):  
>  _"Art prompt: RDJ!Holmes and Jude!Watson kissing, or about to kiss."_


End file.
